lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sibal
Is the BR requirement for both version or PC Only? Sarmu 07:34, 11 April 2009 (UTC) not for pc for sure, as i am only br 38 and i already have him on my team PC has no BR requirement. I got him somewhere between high 30s and low 40s. I think you can get Sibal after completing Duke of Ghor's quest after Koeningsdorf. Aqaab 14:54, 18 April 2009 (UTC) I am doing a Low BR rush and am BR 26 with the Rainbow Bond quest competed and Maddox in my party, but Sibal is not available after Koeningsdorf. So, it would seem the BR requirement is lower on the PC. :Have you checked Royotia after a few more story scenes? He may not show up until enough event flags have been tripped off. You may want to check when it's time to head to Darken Forest, as I don't quite remember when he becomes available for hire (haven't hired that guy for quite a while). Zephyr 21:09, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Parameter Bonus * XBOX (BR 79): AP 13/99 -> 16/118 * XBOX (BR 102): AP 14/109 -> 16/131 I'm quite sure there's no BR requirement on PC because at BR22 I could get him. Invocations BR He talked to me about learning invocations at BR 75 CsAtlantis 16:05, 5 June 2009 (UTC) PC Combat Route Final Weapon (Before Daedalus) His final weapon (before Daedalus) for combat route in PC (or at least in mine) is Might Scythe, not Draconile Striker. I had both of the weapon's customization in the inventory (scythe and striker, and the striker is in higher customization), and he picked the scythe over the striker. DevilHunter0413 03:07, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Combat Arts Sibal has Power Grip Combat Art not Two-Handed Combat Art on the PC. 19:53, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :You're right. Any idea if he still starts with 3/3/2/1 skill levels though? I'll split the skill section into XBOX and PC first anyway since there may be other changes too. Though I am not entirely sure if this is the right procedure, there is at least a precedent with Paris also having different skill progressions on the two platforms. Vyx 11:07, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Just checked. It's 3/3/2/1. Zephyr135 01:44, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I am on a new playthrough but I should be getting Sibal in a day or so. Weapon Art/Remnant Combo Is it possible to give Sibal a Morning Star so he could learn the weapon art before giving him the Daedalus, so he could unleash his full power? : Nope. The Morningstar is a Small Mace and Sibal will only take Midsize Maces. Even if he would take it, he would lose the WA as soon as he acquires the Daedalus. Zephyr135 23:44, December 18, 2010 (UTC) What about before getting the big hammer? !? Oh! Oh... nevermind... :( Arts/Skills XBOX Got Sibal at BR 40 and he asked for first equipment change and Invocations at that BR. Don't know why the page has such high BRs. He learns Explosives at BR 45 so must be pretty low for Invocations.--Jay222 02:52, March 8, 2011 (UTC) :It might be at around BR35 according to Famitsu's guide. Nothing from SukuEni's guide. Of course, getting to him before then might be a bit of a challenge. Zephyr 03:02, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Invo - BR35, Explosives - BR45, Focus changes at BR38 and BR55. From Famitsu's guide. Also says 90 and 100 for Daedalus upgrades. I'll take a peek ASAP. Shouldn't be too bad as a save editor resetting my BR should help with determining those. The high BR are probably listed from the PC version. Maybe Sibal was originally supposed be available after The Rainbow Bond? Zephyr 00:34, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Recruited Sibal at BR 34. Invo is 35.--Jay222 11:58, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :OK, changing his main page for now. Zephyr 14:29, June 9, 2011 (UTC) No Daedalus Request Hi everyone ! I came to you to ask a question abbout Sibal not requesting Deadalus ... I'm in Pc version, at BR 58 in NG+. Sibal has currently a superior scythe, dunno why, i didn't modify any files before he gets it. I've go the Daedalus since BR50. He never asked for it. I upgraded it one time, no change. I then modified the files to equip items manualy, then i equiped him with a stiker, did a few fight then nothing. I then upgraded another striker and after a few fight he asked for it. So i came here to know how to make him ask for Daedalus ? Because i don't want his weapon to be erased ... Also, Zephyr (think you'll read it) i just start using your .exe file for mystic art focus (for the moment couldn't see if it works or not). Not sure if that matter, but i give you all the info. Thanks !--Bobmallet (talk) 23:05, January 7, 2015 (UTC) : The executable shouldn't affect equip request behaviour, other than allowing mystic focused units to ask for INT+ and Mystic Res+ accessories. : It seems that the reason why Sibal won't request the Daedalus while equipped with the Scythe is because you've essentially knocked him off of his original scripted upgrade path. Once he deviates from it, you have to fully upgrade whatever he has equipped before he'll see the Daedalus. Zephyr (talk) 17:05, January 8, 2015 (UTC)